gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Buccaneer's Tales: Chapter 3
The movie version of this book. Black Buccaneer was in a Shipwright's home. He was talking to the Shipwright. "You promised me a ship, mate. I must not be late getting out of Spain!" Black said. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 6.43.29 PM.png|Black meeting with the Shipwright. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 6.47.05 PM.png|The commander finds a wounded Avaricia. "Aye, but... there be a problem. One barricade you'll face on the way," replied the Shipwright. "And what might that be?" "Blackbeard.... I see him in your future.... my vision is getting blurry though." Spain, 1722, 11:00 PM. A Spanish commander ran across the land to a tower. "Lord Avaricia!" yelled the commander, "I have dire news!" No reply. The Commander continued to run. He reached the tower. Avaricia was wounded, a dagger protruding from his stomach. "Get me help." The commander ran downstairs, and alerted several medics. He then ran to the Spanish Admiral. "Sir, I have dire news! Black Buccaneer has escaped, and is heading to Silver Lake!" "Location of where he is now?" asked the Admiral. "Nay!" replied the commander. Meanwhile, Black Buccaneer was swimming through the ocean. "Cursed Spanish sunk us!" yelled Black. Later, in a local bar, Black is questioning the bartender, who has had quite a history. "So, have you ever sailed under the French or Spanish?" "Aye, I have sailed with Lord Chris," replied the bartender. "Have you ever seen him on land, or in the bar?" "Nay, the lunatic would have shot us full if he was here." "Alright. Thank you, I'll go search at the port. Gracias." "De nada." Later, Black entered a Navy Fort, and found several members of the Black Guard in a firing line. Their leader gave a command, and they shot down several pirates sentenced to death. Black hid from the firing squad, then finally managed to stow away on a ship. A few minutes out of the harbor, Black disguised himself as a member of the Black Guard. As the ship started to sail to its destination, French and Spanish ships came into sight. The Spanish lord, Christopher Crane, was leading the ships. All 3 sides opened fire, and soon, there were few ships left. "This is the biggest battle I've ever seen!" exclaimed Black. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 6.48.25 PM.png|Black talking to the bartender. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 6.49.41 PM.png|The ship battle File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 6.50.40 PM.png|Black witnessing the duel on the ship. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 6.51.32 PM.png|The Kraken attacks. Finally, there were 3 ships left. One belonged to Chris Crane, another belonged to French Lord Lawrence Daggerpaine, and the other was the one Black was on. The Spanish and French boarded the English ship, and all 3 sides attacked each other in a ferocious sword-fight. Black started to hear a noise, and felt the ship being jerked. He fired into the air, and everyone stopped. "Don't you guys hear what's in the water?!" yelled Black. Everyone looked over the side, and tentacles slithered up the hull. They seized Spanish, French, and English. Chris fired at the tentacles, while Lawrence and Black ran to the armory. Suddenly, the Kraken brought its largest tentacles onto the middle of the ship, breaking it in half. Men slid into the water to be devoured. Chris grabbed a mast, and a fellow Spanish soldier slid down the deck. Chris caught his arm. "Thank you", said the man. Chris looked at him emotionlessly. He dropped a bomb into the soldier's coat, then let go. The man slid into the Kraken's maw, screaming as the bomb went off in the Kraken's mouth. The few survivors managed to escape, and came across an evil-looking ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge. Zombies poured out of the entrances to the lower floors. The survivors were forced to fight together to fight the zombies. After all the zombies were killed, the door to the Captain's Cabin opened. Blackbeard stepped out, and raised his sword. The ship came alive, and attacked the survivors, but Lawrence walked behind Blackbeard and pointed his pistol to the side of his head. The survivors were victorious. "What do you want?" Blackbeard demanded. "It's simple," Black replied, "we just need to use your ship. We will be heading to Raven's Cove, and then we will be stealing a ship later on. When we get it, you can have your ship back. In exchange for allowing us to use this, you will get 10% of the treasure we find." "I want 50." "15." "40." "30." "Twenty-five!" exclaimed Blackbeard, "Wait… UGH!" File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 6.52.55 PM.png|The duel on the Queen Anne's Revenge. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 6.54.42 PM.png|People begin searching for El Patron's ship. Raven's Cove, 10:00 PM. The French, English, and Spanish were in the local bar, chatting. "We don't know where he is!" exclaimed the English Lord. "You fool, we know where he is!" replied Chris. "I agree with Chris, personally. El Patron won't be hard to find. He's dead!" "Lets just find the ship and leave," said the Spanish Admiral, Cortez. The men were outside. Black was assigning groups of two to search Raven's Cove for El Patron's ship. As the men split up, Chris and Lawrence walked into a building with Black. "What did you want me for, Lord Chris?" asked Black. "El Patron... and his Cursed ship, with a chest containing legendary weapons!" replied Chris. "Interesting, tell us more," said Lawrence. "What are you doing, sir Goldtimbers?" asked Black. "I'll be Jolly's uncle... I found a map to the secret mine!" said Johnny Goldtimbers, the English Lord. "Bah, you EITC don't know what you're doing," Chris interrupted, "that mine leads to your pathetic quarry on Padres Del Fuego!" "Calm down, the both of you, before I stick a dagger in each of your cruel hearts!" yelled Lawrence. El Patron's ship, 1:00 AM. The group had reached El Patron's ship. Suddenly, Chris lashed out at Goldtimbers, and kicked him to the ground. As he was ready to stab him, Lawrence tackled him. Chris kicked him off, and Goldtimbers got up. While trying to kill Chris, he accidentally stabbed a French soldier, triggering all 3 sides to attack each other. Black and Goldtimbers ran for the chest on the ship, and opened it. Nothing was in it, and instead, a letter. According to the letter, the sword was at Silver Lake, not Raven's Cove. Additionally, the key to that sword's chest was located "at the heart of Isla Perdida." All sides picked off each other, and suddenly, a cackle was heard. A Rage Ghost appeared, and raised his sword. He attacked the soldiers, killing many, while few escaped. Goldtimbers tried to jump from the ship, but was grabbed by the ghost. The Rage Ghost stabbed Goldtimbers twice, then threw him off the ship. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 6.56.33 PM.png|Black, Goldtimbers, Lawrence, and Chris meet in private. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.02.06 PM.png|Chris and his soldiers briefly start a fight with their allies. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.04.19 PM.png|The Rage Ghost appears and kills several of Black's allies. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.12.27 PM.png|Chris and Law argue on the stolen ship. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.24.43 PM.png|The battle at the river. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.27.36 PM.png|Chris and Black explore the cave under Isla Perdida File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.28.56 PM.png|Black, Chris, and Johnny Cannoncastle realize Darkhart has the artifact. "Now what?!" yelled Lawrence. "Well, we need to get back to the ship," suggested Black, "we didn't get the sword, but we know where it is." "I say we kill Chris first, then we deal with that," Lawrence growled angrily. "Not necessary," replied Black, "we need the Spanish soldiers." The survivors returned to their ship—or the wreckage of it. All that remained were several dinghies, which the survivors used to escape the island. In time, they came across an island. Fort Nightshade, 4:00 AM. The group had infiltrated a fort, and killed multiple guards. They then commandeered a ship resembling the Black Pearl, as the Navy was trying to come up with a ship that could outrun it. "Fix the cannons, everyone!" yelled Black. The cannons had been sabotaged and left to be fixed for last, forcing the group to repair. Everyone got to a cannon, and fired on the Navy cannons. They finally escaped the island. Halfway out, Lawrence and Chris started arguing again. "You Spanish scum are imbeciles!" yelled Lawrence. "Silence!" exclaimed Chris, as he pointed a pistol at Lawrence. Black got in the way. "I don't take orders from you," replied Lawrence. Lawrence pointed his sword at Chris, who pointed his own sword at him. Black broke up the fight. "We're all just tired from being at sea for so long," said Black, as the French and Spanish Lords put their weapons away. "Very well, but if you try anything, Chris, and I'll kill you," said Lawrence. Suddenly a Navy Ship of the Line came into view. Everyone got to the cannons, and fired on the ship. It sank after hours of fighting, and Black sailed the ship to his next destination, while Chris and Lawrence resumed arguing in the lower levels. Isla Perdida was the next destination, as the island was the home of the key to the sword's chest. Isla Perdida, noon. Black and his soldiers marched through a forest, and came to a river. Black Guard troops were on the other end, muskets ready. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Beckett!" said Chris. "Would you like to dispose of them, Chris?" asked Lawrence. Chris nodded. Two French soldiers ran across the river. The Black Guard troops opened fire. One French troop fell over, dead. The other ran, and was shot in the back as he ran. He fell to the ground, wounded. Beckett turned around, and ran out of the forest, leaving his soldiers to continue the fight. Both sides fought bravely. Chris shot one of the soldiers, and thew his gun at him. He pointed another pistol at an English soldier. "Hands up," ordered Chris. Chris felt muskets get pressed against his head and neck. The Black Guard led the surviving French, Spanish, and friends of Black into one area, guns ready. "Any last words, scum?" asked a Black Guard Commander. "Vas a Infierno," replied Chris. Suddenly, a flanking squad set up by Black opened fire on the EITC troops. Lawrence seized the distraction to tackle the EITC troops, and eventually, the Black Guard troops started to gain ground again. Chris and Black fled the scene while their allies were arrested. Chris led Black to a tree. "The legend of Perdida says that a key lies in the heart of a tree. Fortunately, I know how to get in." Chris walked into a tree, and pressed a certain part. It opened up. Black and Chris entered. Deep within the island, there were lava pits. Chris and Black slowly climbed across the rock walls. One of their allies managed to follow them, but the rock he was on broke off, sending him into the lava. Finally, they reached a tomb. An Undead Raider was there, talking to another Undead Raider. They talked about their General, Darkhart, managing to steal the artifact. "The Undead General, Darkhart, got to here first. He's on Padres Del Fuego. We must get that special item from him," said Chris. A man crawled out of the grave, shivering. "There be a curse on this grave!" exclaimed the man, Johnny "Cannoncastle" Padres Del Fuego, 5:00 PM. Chris, Black, and Johnny "Cannoncastle" attacked Darkhart. After defeating him, they reclaimed the item. Chris and Black then stole a drunken Navy Captain's ship, and discussed what to do. "I say we rescue the others from Beckett on Kingshead. We're going to need them, even that French scum," suggested Chris. The ship ported at Kingshead. After cutting down multiple guards, the duo opened the prison cells, freeing their past allies. Lawrence walked out, pleased. "I guess you Spanish are useful sometimes," said Lawrence. "Get to the ship. You'll know when you see it." Black was about to turn back, but Chris stopped him. "Wait, we have a score to settle," said Chris. Chris and Black marched through Kingshead, claiming they had business with Beckett. They were relieved of their weapons by their escorts, and finally, they reached Beckett's office. Suddenly, Black grabbed an escort's neck, and started to choke him. Chris kicked the other to the ground, reclaimed his weapons, then stabbed him. "His death is ours!" exclaimed Chris as they ran into the office. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.31.19 PM.png|Chris and Black arrive on Kingshead after retrieving the key File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.33.11 PM.png|After freeing their allies, Black and Chris head for Beckett's office. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.35.11 PM.png|Chris impales Beckett. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.36.27 PM.png|Chris and Black escape to the ship. File:Screen shot 2011-11-01 at 4.25.47 PM.png|Chris is shot and falls off Kingshead. "So, Black Buccaneer, or, Captain Nat, what are you here for?" asked Beckett, "You arrive to strike me down?" Chris came through another doorway, and got his sword out. He impaled Beckett through the back. "What the devi?!" exclaimed Beckett, screaming in terror. "For trying to kill me and French Lord Lawrence Daggerpaine!" yelled Chris. Chris ripped the sword out of Beckett. Black quickly ran out of the office, while Chris threw Beckett against a wall. He then cut down his guards. Black tapped a guard on the shoulder to distract him. The guard saw Black run, and yelled at him to stop. He was interrupted by Chris sticking a dagger in the back of his head. They ran through Kingshead, and Chris pulled out his pistol. Both of them fired on the guards chasing them, and finally got near a Dinghy to their stolen ship. Chris was suddenly shot by the guards, and fell off the dock. Black was forced to return to his ship without the Spanish Lord. "Where's Chris?" asked Cortez. "He didn't make it," replied Black, "they shot him." The stolen ship sailed to the new destination, the resting place of the legendary sword. They faced multiple Navy ships, but managed to near the island. Before Black could reach the island, He remembered Jolly almost had taken Tortuga. The War was going on for a month. Buildings were in flames, the sky was green, and the Harkaway and other Undead ships fired on the island. Black could hear the bells of war ringing. Black couldn't run away from this war; he had to finish Jolly once and for all. With their current ship destroyed, Black and his group took out an HMS Spy Class Sloop to sneak into Tortuga, and not get sunk by the Undead. Black attacked thousands of Undead and healed many pirate Brethren. The South Beach was claimed by pirates as they took out many Undead and their commanders. As the Undead's numbers dropped, Black saw the coward Captain Ezekiel Rott run into a light sloop and flee to an uncharted island. Suddenly giant thunderbolts could be heard at the North Central Beach. It was none other than Jolly Roger, leader of the Undead. He killed many pirates and reclaimed beaches. He then saw Black coming towards him and said, "You'll see no mercy from me! " Black quickly thrust his sword into him and he fell to the ground, while Black was quickly knocked back down for a moment. Jolly had reached the Faithful Bride. He was so close to victory, but Black ran up to him and let out a powerful Bladestorm, and Jolly couldn't take it. Black let one final shot on him, causing Jolly to burst into pieces, and his vile soul tried to go into the pirate, knocking everyone down. Black got up with his sword ripped and full of bone dust. He dropped his sword and shook his head in shame, as that Jolly was a fool to mess with the pirates. He tipped his hat to the pirates and headed back to the ship with his allies, and they went to Cuba. Resting place of the sword, Cuba, 2:00 AM. Black approached a chest containing the sword. Suddenly, a bullet impacted against the chest. Everyone turned to the source. Chris was standing before them. "Chris, I thought you were dead!" yelled Lawrence. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.41.21 PM.png|Despite Chris's apparent death, the group continues to Silver Lake. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.39.51 PM.png|Black defends Tortuga from Jolly Roger File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.43.02 PM.png|Each faction fights for the sword. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.46.40 PM.png|Johnny attempts to kill Lawrence. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.49.02 PM.png|Lawrence stabs Chris. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.51.25 PM.png|Lawrence and Black dueling. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.52.58 PM.png|Black kills Lawrence. "Fortunately, the Navy guard's aiming was horrible. They didn't hit anything major." "So how did you get here so fast?" asked Black. "Hid on the back of your ship," replied Chris. "So men, lets take this sword for Spain-" Lawrence put his sword in Chris's way. "What makes you think you're going to get it?" asked Lawrence. "Because I said so, because the rest of you are weak, and because I'll mount you on my wall if I don't," Chris angrily replied. "I guess we're going to fight for it, then," said the presumed to be dead Johnny Goldtimbers, who entered the swampy area, accompanied by EITC soldiers. "Very well then. Let us fight for the sword!" exclaimed Chris in agreement. It was a four-way battle; Chris and the Spanish, Lawrence and the French, Black and his pirate friends, and Johnny with the EITC. Many were slaughtered, and the four leaders got farther from the fight. "You want a fight?! You'll get it!" exclaimed Black. "You'll receive no mercy!" "That's why I brought this, moron!" During the four-way duel, Johnny was about to stab Lawrence. A French soldier pointed a pistol at Johnny, and shot him in the chest, saving his lord. As Johnny slumped over, Chris stabbed Black in the thigh, and kicked him away to fight with Cortez. Chris then turned to Lawrence, and prepared to fight his enemy. Black dueled Cortez ferociously, and managed to stab him in the shoulder, just above his heart. Cortez pulled the sword deeper into him, pulling Black closer. Cortez pressed his sword to his neck, cackling. Black immediately pulled his sword out and smashed Cortez over the head with it. Cortez yelled out in pain, and Black took Cortez's pistol and dagger, and aimed the pistol at Chris. Black fired, and hit Chris in the shoulder. Chris yelled in pain, and Lawrence stabbed him in the stomach twice. Chris backed up, and got his pistol out. As he took aim, Chris fell over on his back. Lawrence kicked Chris' body; no reaction. Black asked Lawrence if they could have a truce. Lawrence denied the offer, and attacked. Black disarmed Lawrence, and thrust his sword into his chest. Law gagged, and fell over. While the rest of the Spanish, French, and English fought, Black escaped with the rest of his pirate friends. Black opened the chest, and took the sword. As he departed, Johnny's eyes shoot open. Isla de la Avaricia, 10:00 PM. Black was in the local bar, talking to his friend, Marcos. "Wow, you've impressed me, Black! You have a sword that has been lost forever!" exclaimed Marcos. "Please, tell me, what's the name of the sword? Can we see it? And what will you do with that story of you facing the Kraken?" "Well, mate, there is only one thing I know," replied Black, "It's a pirates life for me. CHEERS, MATE!" Everyone cheered, and celebrated Black's success. Isla de la Avaricia, 4:00 AM, local bar. Marcos was enjoying his drink, and a shadowy figure entered the room. "Lord Chris! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought you were dead!" exclaimed Marcos. "You will tell me where he is," Chris said. He pulled Marcos's head back and pressed a pistol against his forehead. "With my sword, he seeks his demise!" File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 8.56.02 PM.png|Chris attempts to get info from Marcos. File:Screen shot 2011-10-31 at 9.00.10 PM.png|Tia Dalma and her followers revive Lawrence. Pelogostos Island, 4:30 AM. Lawrence is lying on Tia Dalma's bed. Tia is standing next to him, speaking in an odd language, while pouring a glowing liquid on him. Lawrence's eyes shoot open. Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories Category:Parax Category:POTCO